Nice to meet you
by JOYFULsvuFan
Summary: Olivia has broken up with Brian and has Noah under her care. When an accident at a coffee shop makes her meet a handsome man, it could possibly lead her to the life she's always wanted.
1. Nice to meet you

Olivia Benson walked into her favorite coffee shop and sighed. Another case was done and she wanted to be a lone for a while before she got back to Noah. She was just going to leave him with the babysitter for a while as she got a little time to herself. She ordered her coffee and sat down at one of the tables in the corner and watched as a few pedestrians walk past the shop.

She remembered all the times she and Brian would meet here before heading off to work or heading home. She knew she couldn't get over him since she had dated and lived with him for two years and it was actually harder than she thought to just walk away. Plus she had Noah, she was actually surprised herself when she agreed to take him in. Was she really ready? She just broke up with Brian, she had just experienced traumatic events with William Lewis, and she still even had nightmares. Sometimes it was her who woke up in the middle of the night crying, waking up Noah. She felt that that was really pathetic and ever since Noah's been in her care, she's been going to see more than ever.

It was actually going to cost more money, but surprisingly had said she didn't need to lay her extra and that he'd see her more without raising her appointment prices. She was actually thankful for him and she felt like out of all the therapist she had seen in the past, he was the best at knowing her. Knowing her deep thoughts. He had bough her another earlessness necklace, he had given her full honesty, and had been with her through this entire Lewis experience. He was a huge part of this moment in her life to recovery and she thanked him for that, and she wanted that in a man and that was her own theory on why she's had a few romantic dreams about him this year...though she avoids it and never brings it up to him, because it would only destroy the strong bond between a therapist and the client with uncomfortable awkwardness.

Olivia took a sip of her coffee and sighed to herself. An elderly couple just happened to have walked by and Olivia sighed. Why can't I be like that, She thought

Oh God, I'm gonna die alone,. Olivia rubbed her face and yawned. She had just realized how tired she was and got up to leave when suddenly her drink and someone else's were thrown all over her torso. She was thankful she wore a sweater under her jacket and looked up at the assailant.

It was a tall handsome man with spiky untreated blonde hair that made him look like he just rolled out of bed, plump lips, and the brightest ocean blue eyes she's ever seen. He was dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and expensive dress shirt with a tie and a black sweater, and if she hadn't seen the crows feet near his eyes, she would have sworn he was under forty years old.

"Oh my god!"he cried. He looked at Olivia and froze. He didn't know what it was but the sight of her short silky chocolate hair in curls that stopped at her shoulders, her gorgeous brown eyes, and the obvious curves she had as her long jacket was wrapped around her body.

"Oh God,"she mumbled. She noticed that everyone in the store was watching her. She looked around andthe clerk and waved her arm. "Can we get some paper towels over here!l

"Right away mame,"the young employee said and ran to the back of the store.

"Oh I'm so sorry,"he said. "I wasn't paying attention,"

"It's fine,"Olivia said , when in fact she was pissed off that her new jacket that Fin bought her for her birthday a few months ago was completely covered in coffee.

"It's not fine,"he said taking notice of the annoyance in her voice. "I was an ass for not paying attention,"

Olivia snorted at that and rolled her eyes. She bent down and so did the man, as the employee ran over with a bunch of napkins. Olivia took her jacket off and her sweater leaving her in a purple blouse that showed her cleavage. The employee handed them both a few napkins before running off to get more.

"No, here let me help," the man said and reached out and started wiping up the coffee on the floor.

"It's fine,"she said again.

"No it's not this is my fault,"he said. He continued to dry up the coffee on the floor and when she reached out to help when her finger touched hot coffee and she hissed pulling her hand to her chest.

"Son of a bitch,"she hissed. Olivia waved her hand around and blew on her finger but it didn't do anything.

The man looked at her with a worried expression before yelling at the employee for a cup of ice. The employee ran over to them and gave the man a cup of ice. Olivia looked at him confused, until the man helped her up and pulled her into a chair at a nearby table. Olivia watched him take her hand and put it in the cup of ice and she sighed in relief as her finger started to cool off.

Olivia watched the man finish cleaning up all the coffee and he threw th soaked napkins away. He picked up her jacket and sweater and folded them neatly and laid them on the table next to her.

"Thank you,"she said softly when he sat in front of her and Olivia couldn't get over how handsome he looked and she still tried to calculate how he was.

"I feel so bad...why don't I buy you another coffee,"he said gently.

"Uh no, I'm done with coffee and I don't want you wasting your money on me,"

He snorted. "I'm a doctor, I have money I waste everyday, and besides let me make it up to you," he had flashed her a warm smile she couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, just get me a banana berry smoothie and I'll be fine,"

"Just tell me hhow your boyfriend would feel if he knew I was buying you a drink,"he said, purposely trying to find out if this lovely woman was in a relationship.

"Oh no, no boyfriend,"she said. "What about your girlfriend,"

"Nope sadly this fourty six year old man is single,"he said.

"Fourty six! You're lying,"she gasped.

"I swear to God,"he said. "I'll go get you're smoothie,"

Olivia watched him walk away an return with two smoothies. She thanked him when he handed her one and she began drinking it.

"You know I recognize you. You're that detective lady who always orders the dark coffee with cream. I'm surprised that I never spoke to you. So can I please know the name of the woman I attacked with coffee?"he laughed. Olivia chuckled as she swallowed her drink and smiled at him.

"Olivia Benson,"she said. "You?"

"My name's Alois Anderson,"

"Alois...that's a...exotic name,"

"Yeah both of my parents are from Europe so..."

Olivia felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. It was the babysitter saying her parents were on thier way to pick her up.

"I'm sorry I have to go,"she said and grabbed her smoothie and her clothes.

"Wait Olivia,"he said quickly as he stood up. "Can I see you again? Tomorrow,"

She sighed and looked at him. She bit her lip and nodded. "Tomorrow,"

"It was nice meeting you,"

"You too," Olivia said and she walked out of the coffee shop.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing- except Alois, he's my idea.


	2. Under these circumstances

Olivia groaned as her alarm blared in her bedroom and she sat straight up in bed with sweat coming down her forehead. She could already hear Noah's cries as she blinked her eyes to clear her vision.

She got out of bed and ran to her son, picking him up in her arms. She rocked him gently and kissed his forehead. "It's okay baby, mamas got you,"

Noah calmed down and his cries soon became whimpering. Olivia walked Noah into the kitchen and laid him in his high chair. She kissed his forehead before walking to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of milk. She always gave him formula because after a few days of being his foster mom, she soon learned Noah was lactose intolerant.

She watched him suck on his bottle and soon the bottle was half empty. She had to admit that Noah was a very greedy baby and formula had filled her cabinets. Since it was so expensive and she mostly had been spending money on his clothes and toys, she was thankful that Alex Cabot, one of her best friends, had been able to help buy things that Noah needed (and extra things to spoil him).

Alex was a very helpful friend and Olivia was glad that she was here to help her in her time of need.

Her phone rung and she sighed before hurrying to her bedroom to grab it off of her nightstand. She put it to her ear. "Detective Benson,"

For once she wished she could say 'Hello'. Being a detective for over ten years had really had an effect on her daily life. Sometimes she was thankful for being more aware than others and tthen she felt upset for not being able to live a stable life.

"Yeah Liv we have a new case. A little girl was found raped in Central Park," Amaro said over the line. "I'm at mercy now,"

"Okay I'll meet you there,"she sighed. She hung up her phone and quickly walked back into the kitchen and picked up Noah, taking him in her bedroom and laying him in his crib. Noah giggled and started to play with the loud noisy toys Alex bought him. (And that Olivia cursed her for buying; Noah would wake her up in the middle of the night with his ball playing the ' Old McDonald had a farm' song).

She walked to her closet and started to get dressed for the day Black slacks, a blue silk shirt, black blazer, and her black heels. She walked over to her dresser and put her 'fearlessness' necklace on. She opened her nightstand drawers and put her badge and gun round her waist.

She picked up Noah and when she heard a knock at the door ,she ran to the door and looked in the peephole. She saw the young teenage girl standing outside the door waving and smiling.

Olivia smiled and opened the door letting her in. "Hello, Ashley,"

"Hello, ,"she said. She lightly poked Noah's back and the infant giggled. "And hello to you, little man,"

"Okay, I really have to go. I'll see you guys later okay?" Olivia said. She handed Noah over to Ashley and said her goodbyes before quickly leaving her apartment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Mercy General Hospital~*~*~*~*~*

Olivia quickly walked into the hospital and saw Nick sitting in a chair with his head on his elbow. When Nick saw his commanding officer walk in he stood up to his feet.

"Where's are vic?" Olivia asked.

"She's still out. She had to be sedated because she was swinging on the nurses. The dove wants to talk to us though,"

"Where is he?"she asked.

"He's some-oh, there he is. He's on his way here,"

Olivia turned around and saw Alois Anderson walking their way, dressed in nursing scrubs . He saw Olivia and gave her a sad smile. Olivia bit her lip as she watched this handsome man walk her way and hold his hand out.

"Olivia, it's good to see you,"

"You too,"she said. She gave him a half smile and let go of his hand.

"It's sad we have to meet again under these circumstances,"he said sadly."I agree,"

Nick, who had no idea that these two had obviously talked before , shook his head and looked at Alois. " , what's wrong with Jane Doe?"

"Well she has some obvious tearing in her...vaginal area. This person really did a number on her. We'll need to do a rape kit since there was semen found in ...ugh...we have no...,"

Olivia noticed his anger and also his discomfort with explaining the rape of this young girl and she lightly touched his arm for reassurance.

Alois looked at her and sighed. "We searched for family but we couldn't find anything ...some bastard really did a number on this young child. I mean she...She has bruises on her legs and face...she-"

Before they knew it, Alois ran to a nearby trashcan and threw up. Olivia looked at Nick and whispered. "Nick...go uh, speak to the couple who found her. Their downstairs, they've stayed here to make sure she's okay,"

Nick nodded at her and then walked to the elevators. Olivia walked over to Alois and patted his back as he still threw up in the trash can. Alois stood up and leaned against the nearby wall.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Is this your first victim,"she said lightly and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"No, but this one...this one is just...I'm so disgusted! Who ever did this I want to put a bullet to his head,"he said and Olivia nodded in understanding. "How do you do it?"

"It's hard for me every day. I use to try and draw them out when I was younger, with sex and alcohol. Now...I try to deal with it as best as I can,"

"Your really that dedicated?"he said and she nodded. "That's...amazing and very inspiring,".

"Thank you,"

"Olivia...I would like to ...to..socialize later,"

"I would like that,"

"I just...hate we had to meet under these circumstances," he sighed and stood up straight. "You should...go talk to the victim...and catch the monster that did this,"

Olivia nodded as the handsome doctor walked off and ran a hand through her hair.

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing, but Alois-he is mine.**


	3. I'd like to get to know you

Olivia sighed as she closed the case file in front of her. Once again she solved another child molestation. It turned out that the little girls name was Lisa and her mother's boyfriend had raped her for months, and she finally ran away. Luckily it wasn't hard to find the boyfriend and he was immediately arrested and as for the mother. She said her child was just lying for attention...even when they showed her the evidence. And Olivia could only wish the worst ffor the mother.

Olivia wiped her tired eyes and stood up from her desk. She walked out and saw that Nick and Amanda were laughing it up at his desk and Olivia raised an eyebrow. For the past few months it was like her and Nick's partnership had started to fade and he started getting closer to Rollins. She had to admit she was somewhat jealous she was losing a friend and she had a feeling that something was going on between those two.

"Uh...everyone go home,"she said blankly. "We could all use some rest,"

"Good idea," Fin sighed. "I'm going straight home to take a shower. See you guys later,"

"Hey Rollins want to go out for a drink?" Nick said as he smiled brightly at Rollins.

"Absolutely," Rollins beamed.

Olivia bit her lip and shook her head. She tried not to notice that Nick hadn't even asked her if she wanted to go. Even when she turned him down most of the time, she still would've like to been asked. She ignored them as best as he could and left the precinct.

She had remembered that Alois wanted to see her later on and she went straight to the coffee shop that was near her apartment. She walked inside and she saw the handsome doctor dressed in casual clothes and he was drinking a cup of coffee. He sat in a booth and looked out the window. Olivia smiled and walked over to him and sat in front of him.

When he felt her presence he looked over at her and smiled. Then he suddenly frowned. "Did you find the bastard?"

"Yeah...it turned out to be her mom's boyfriend. And her mother didn't believe her...with evidence,"

"It's disgusting," Alois said and cringed at the memory of the little girl. "That man should rot in hell...along with that pathetic excuse for a mother. It just sickens me,"

"Well...let's change the subject and not talk about it,"Olivia said. She gently reached over and touched his hand and he smiled at her.

"You know I want kids and if I'm ever lucky to have them, I would never let anyone do that to them and if they did then the person would have a well beaten ass from me,"

Olivia nodded as she understood his frustration.

"So...are you a mother?" He asked her.

"Oh...no I'm not,"she said sadly. "But I do have a beautiful baby boy in my care. I'm his foster mom and if it works out for a year, than I can adopt him,"

"I hope nothing but the best for you," Alois said to her.

(Okay so I realized that the writers of svu seem not want Olivia happy and always make her be a lonely overworked stubborn female. So I won't be surprised if they screw her over next season. And that's when I'll have to kick someone's ass. That's just my short frustrated rant and now we continue to the story).

"So Olivia let's change the direction of this conversation," Alois said softly. "Tell me...what's your favorite color?"

"Purple,"she said.

"Favorite food,"

"Anything Italian,"

"Favorite tv show"

"The Good wife,"

"Really? So you like the drama, huh?"

"Can't stay away,"she said and they both laughed. "I just got over soap operas a few years ago,"

"Those are OVER dramatic," Alois chuckled. "My mom watches them all the time and I had to give her soap opera rehab,"

"Okay what's your favorite color?" Olivia asked.

"Blue,"he said.

"Okay...your favorite food?"

"Pizza,"

"Favorite tv show,"

"God what's with all this questioning...are you a detective?" Alois said and Olivia laughed at his cheesy comment. He had actually come to the fact that the sound of her laugh was beautiful and wanted to hear more of it. "But seriously, I'd have to say House,"

"Why am I not surprised," Olivia chuckled. "A doctor who loves a doctor show,"

"Well at least it's more believable than Grey's Anatomy,"

"I actually like that show,"

"Oh it's good, but some of the procedures and health problems are made up,"

"Okay...well who's your favorite actor?"she asked.

"Meryl Streep, definitely her," Alois said. "How about you?"

"Johnny Depp, I would love to see him in real life, he's amazing...and gorgeous,"

"What? I think I can compete with Johnny Depp," Alois said pretending to be offended.

"Oh no. I think you extremely handsome," and as soon as she said those words, her cheeks turned pink, which didn't go unnoticed by the handsome doctor that sat across from her. He actually was happy that she found him attractive.

"Well I think you are gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous,"he said and Olivia blushed even more. "I really would like to get to know you Olivia...the real you,"

"Umm. Alois I'm flattered but I just got out of a long relationship and...,"

"You're scared,"he said softly and Olivia was actually surprised he knew exactly what she was about to say. "Hey let's just start out as friends okay?"

"Okay,"she said and smiled at him.

"Let's go to the park tomorrow," Alois said. "Is that okay or do you have to w-"

"No I'm off tomorrow. I can go," Olivia said.

"Great I'll meet you at central park tomorrow, and bring your son..."

"Noah,"she said.

"Bring little Noah," Alois smiled at Olivia again and she returned one. He pulled out one of his business cards and took his pen from his pocket and wrote his phone number on the back. "Please call me tonight, Olivia,"

Olivia smiled and nodded. She took his card and he gently took her hand and kissed it. He smiled at her and said. "I would love start this friendship Olivia,"

"Me too,"Olivia said.

Disclaimer: I only own Alois, everyone else is Dick Wolf's amazing characters.


	4. Let's take a walk

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Alois, everyone else belongs to Dick Wolf.**

Olivia looked at herself as she got dressed to meet Alois in the park. She had on a blue sundress that stopped right at her knees and she put on a pair of brown sandals.

She turned around and looked at Noah who sat on her bed playing with a small transformer toy that Fin bought him last week. He was also dressed in a pair of white shorts and a yellow shirt that said ' Ladies Man' in red on the front. Another outfit from one of the expensive wardrobes Alex had bought him.

"So, Noah...how does mommy look? Do I look good?"she said. He only waved his toy at her and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes,"

Olivia Benson didn't really dress up most of the time, even when she did take Noah for walks in the park. It was just a t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants for her. But since she was accompanied by someone she at least wanted to looked decent, but not too dressed up. She had put on a little bit of make up and had pulled her hair up in a near bun.

"Let's go my little Prince," Olivia said as she picked Noah up. She pulled out his stroller and put him in it. She bent down and gently kissed his forehead. Olivia grabbed her purse and then put her gun and badge in it, covered up by Noah's toys, pacifier, and a few diapers. "Ready for the park my little man?"

Olivia was going to turn down this random man she just met from taking her and her son anywhere. But it was daylight and they would be surrounded by many people and witnesses in the first place.

~*~*~*~*Central Park~*~*~*~

Olivia sat on a bench with Noah still in his stroller. Noah had managed to get her phone chew up her phone case. Olivia quickly took it away from him and gave him his dinosaur toy. She used the end of ber dress to wipe of the saliva that had gotten all over her phone.

"Thay doesn't look good," she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw that Alois was smiling down at her and he wore a red t-shirt and black sweat pants. Olivia was actually surprised at his choice in clothing, and noticed he was covered in sweat.

"Oh yeah, Noah got a hold of my phone,"she sighed. She put her phone back in her purse and saw Alois drinking from his water bottle. "You've been running?"

"Absolutely,"he said and laid his water bottle down on the ground. "I run every morning, whenever I can I try to get out here early. I also play basketball whenever I can, mostly on Fridays,"

"Oh...,"she said. She smiled at Noah as he chuckled and swung his dinosaur toy high up in the air.

"So this is your son?" Alois asked. He smiled at the little baby and waved.

"Uh...yeah," Olivia pulled Noah's stroller closer to her and bit her lip. She didn't want to be rude, but she also didn't want random people near her son.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Alois said softly. "But it's nice to see that you're so protective of him. Many parents need to be more like that,"

"I agree," Olivia said. She gently ran her hand through Noah's hair and smiled. "So...have you ever...looked after kids?"

"Yeah,"he answered. "My two twin nieces...man are they hard to deal with. Both of them are fifteen now but when they were younger they'd put makeup on my face. But there are those times when I just love having them around...no matter how much they eat up my food,"

Olivia smiled and looked at him closely. "So...why'd you ask me out here?"

"For a little walk,"he said. "Plus there's this new ice cream shop around here and it's so amazing,"

Olivia smiled at him and nodded. She stood up and took put her purse over her shoulder before pushing Noah's stroller. Alois walked beside her staring ahead.

"So how long have you been a doctor?" Olivia asked, breaking the silence.

"Fourteen years," Alois said.

"That's amazing,"

"So how long have you been a detective?"

"About to be fifteen years,"

"Fifteen years in SVU?"he asked completely shocked at her answer.

"Yup,"

"Wow," Alois had to admit he liked the detective's dedication to her job. "That must be very hard,"

"Yeah...it is,"

"You know you actually look like someone I've seen at the hospital but I just can't put my finger on it,"

"Hmmmm"

There was more intense silence between them and the only noises heard were from Noah's loud giggling, the kids playing near by, the adults yelling after them, and the loud singing of the birds.

"So you have nieces," Olivia said, breaking the silence again.

"Yeah...they're my sister's kids,"he said. "My sister is actually a detective over at Bronx Homicide. She married some FBI guy and he's... you know the FBI...a bunch of-"

"Over controlling, selfish, sneaky, bastards,"she finished for him.

"Almost like you read my mind,"he laughed. "So I'm guessing you've come across these douche bags?"

"Oh, quite a few," she sighed. Like Dean Porter's sorry sneaky ass and Agent Cantwell who thought rape was fine if it happened to prostitutes. Yeah, she had met a fair share of FBI agents.

The only one she actually met that was decent was Dana Lewis and she had grown a solid friendship with her, even after she left New York after her rape. Sadly, Dana was arrested, but Dana called Olivia sometimes in prison and they talked over the phone. Plus Olivia actually saw a little of herself in Agent Cooper, the young agent who shot herself after killing a serial rapist. Olivia still felt bad about whag happened and actually understood why Cooper killed the rapist...but it still hurt when she had flashbacks of Cooper pulling out her gun and having blood splattered everywhere.

So yeah...she had met a fair share of FBI agents. And two years ago when the FBI asked her if she would like to join the bureau, Olivia was more than happy to decline.

"So...uh,...do you have any siblings?" Alois asked her. He had watched the brunette's hair shine under the sun and blew softly with the cool morning air.

"I have a brother, but we don't talk," Olivia said . And she was being honest. The last time she had talked to Simon was in prison and she never called or checked up on him and he didn't do the same for her. She honestly thought Simon was like their father, only cared for himself and his own well being...all while using people.

El was right, back in 2007 when she had nearly lost her badge for Simon,...she barely knew him and she was willing to ruin her career for him. She vowed never to take that path again...not for Simon...not for anyone.

Alois had noticed the harsh tone in her voice and her eyebrows furrowed. He smiled at her softly and said. "Don't worry, me and my sister aren't on best terms...she uh, almost cost me my job,"

"I know how that feels,"Olivia mumbled.

"Yeah, I let her on the hospital floor without clearance and no one was really suppose to be there but...you know, family. I went to check on a patient, came back and everything was fine. Go to work next day and my boss is yelling at me about stolen medicine,"

Olivia whistled. "Let me guess...your sister,"

"Yup...the caught her on tape and she was suspended...and so was I. I got an earful from my bosses and they even threatened to fire me and taking my doctor's license. Turned out that my sister turned into an addict and while I was watching my nieces for months,my sister was in rehab,".

"Oh...I'm sorry," Olivia said. She was actually surprised that he was so open about this as if it was nothing.

"No...it's okay. So anyway, what about you? What do you do in your spare time?"he asked.

"I run, eat, sleep...cause God knows I need it. But now I try to spend as much time with my son as best as I can.,"

"I can tell he enjoys being with you," Alois said and they laughed at Noah's loud giggling as he swung his toy around in the air.

"Trust me, I don't enjoy though diaper changes though," Olivia laughed.

Alois laughed and looked at Olivia closely. He smiled at her and she turned her head, looking into his beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Is there something on my face?"she asked concerned as he continued to stare at her.

"Beauty,"he said. "You look real pretty when you laugh,"

Olivia blushed and was thankful for the compliment but also uncomfortable. "Uh...Alois I'm flattered but, I just got out of a two year relationship, right after I got out of yet another relationship. I'm not looking for a romantic relationship right now. I'm only really focused on my son,"

"And I respect that one hundred percent,"he said honestly. "You don't want a romantic relationship that's okay...what about a friendship? Can we be friends, Olivia?"

Olivia bit her lip and sighed. When he said her name , she blushed, it was just the way he said it that was sexy.

"You know I always seem to lose relationships. Friends, boyfriends...I feel like I'm losing them more than ever,"

"Well that's when you make new ones,"he said softly. "I don't want to upset you,"

"No...it's fine,"

"It's not, I'm upsetting you and I don't like upsetting people,"

Olivia nodded and it grew quite between them as they continued to walk.

"Oh, the ice cream shop is right over there," Alois suddenly spoke up.


	5. I like and hate

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one, except Alois**

"You seem really quiet," Alois said as he walked down the sidewalk beside her.

"Well...I don't really have anything to talk about," Olivia mumbled. God, she felt like the most boring person on earth. Besides work, tv, and P.F Chang's, she had absolutely nothing interesting to talk about.

_I need to get out more,_ she thought.

While one hand was pushing Noah's stroller, the other one was holding her ice cream cone and she felt the cold vanilla ice cream melting on her fingers. She licked the ice cream off her fingers and smiled as Noah's face was covered in chocolate ice cream.

"You could tell me about yourself," Alois said.

"I thought we talked the other day,"she said, and she was actually a little annoyed at his prying.

"Yeah, little things," Alois said. "What about what you like and what you hate?"

"Well I do hate it when people asked me a lot of questions," Olivia mumbled. She looked over at Alois and saw he looked kind of bad and he only nodded. "I'm sorry...I just don't like people invading or just...getting too close,"

"I understand...in a world like this ,you can't trust everyone. But you also have to remember that not everyone's out there to hurt you,"

_I'll believe it when I see it_,she thought to herself and she gave out a bitter chuckle that Alois noticed.

"I know you don't believe me...but maybe one day, someone can change your mind about that hypothesis,"he said softly.

Olivia gave him a thin smile and looked over at him. He smiled back and licked his own melting ice cream from his fingers.

"How about I go first,"he said. "I hate cats,the color orange, relish,and for some reason I hate mustard. I like ice cream, Italian food, Paris, and women who have a warm beautiful heart,"

Olivia bit her lip and her cheeks grew red, so she looked down to hide the embarrassment. He saw her though and he thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He leaned closer to her and nudged her shoulder with his.

"It's okay to express your feelings you know,"he said softly.

"So you've been to Paris?"she asked.

"Yeah...after my sister went to rehab...me and the kids just had to go away. Get out of New York and it was...beautiful. Have you ever been?"

"Oh...no, I haven't,"she said sadly.

"Well I bet you'll go one day,"he said.

"Yeah...probably,"she said sadly. _Alone maybe_, she thought to herself.

They continued to walked further down the sidewalk towards her apartment building and she threw her empty ice cream cone in the trash.

"I hate people who lie, jackasses, people who have no respect for life, the color green, and sunkist,"

"What about likes?"

"I like...purple, Italian food, Chinese food, dramas,...um...God I'm so boring,"

"No your not,"he said. "Maybe you just need to explore more,"

"I don't have time to explore,"she snorted.

"Don't have time, or is it your to attached to work to find time,"

She looked over at him in disagreement but deep down he had exactly got it right. She would love to take a vacation but...she just didn't want to leave some place unknown. She was so close and familiar with her job, to leave and go to a different place just felt uncomfortable. She tried to leave svu to go to computer crimes and still svu managed to draw her back.

When she and Brian were going to the Bahamas she even insisted on staying and skipping out on her vacation. If it wasn't for Nick encouraging her to go she would have still been plastered to her desk. Even in the Bahamas, Brian didn't hide the fact that he was upset with her for still talking about work.D

"Don't worry," Alois said. "I'm the same way. The only reason I left to Paris was to help my nieces think about other things other than their mom being a drug addict. I haven't been anywhere else since we came back. I realized we only leave when we have to,"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah...left for computer crimes, I'm so attached to svu I surprised myself when I told my old captain I wanted to leave. I left because I felt my partner needed space and that...it was best for both of us,"

"And you came back,"

"I had too...I came back for him,"

"He must be a really good partner,"

"Well...He was,"she said. "He uh...left three years ago, after we were partners for thirteen years,"

"Wow...I'm sorry,"

"No offense but...I also hate people who say sorry, when they haven't done anything wrong. Just stick with ' I'm sorry to hear that',"she said softly.

"I completely understand,"he said. "I hope you can find happiness in your life,"

Olivia nodded and sighed. She looked back down at Noah and she smiled. He had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring as he gripped his toy tightly.

They had reached her apartment and they were at the steps. Olivia turned around and smiled at Alois. "Thank you for taking Noah and I to the ice cream shop,"

"No problem,"he said. He looked at her and held out his hand. She looked at it and was happy to shake his hand. Both of them thinking about how smooth the other ones skin was.

Olivia shivered when Alois bent down and kissed her hand gently. He let it go and smiled at her and she bit her lip and nodded.

"Call me when your inside?"he asked.

"Yes,"she said softly.

She smiled at him one more time before going up the side rail with Noah's stroller. She was surprised when Alois had ran up the steps and opened the door for her.

"Thank you,"she said.

"I'm only doing what a man should,"he said. She stood there a few seconds smiling at him, before walking past him.

"Olivia wait," Alois said. She turned around and looked at him. He looked nervous and bit his lip before speaking. "I know you're not looking for a relationship but...I see that you want to be more happier and I have nothing better to do with my life right now so...I would love to go out more often with you...as friends of course,"

Olivia watched him closely actually surprised that he was willing to waist his time with her. She was actually thankful that he had spilled his hot coffee on her three days ago or else she wouldn't have met him.

"Uhhh...sure,"she said.

"Okay than,"he smiled at her, and waved. "And call me when you get inside...please?"

"Okay,"she said. "Have a nice day Alois Anderson,"

"You too, Olivia Benson,"

She turned around and headed towards the elevator and Alois watched one last time before turning around to leave.


	6. Diapers

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one from SVU , I only own Alois.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so I'm just PISSED that Mariska wasn't nominated for an Emmy, that she so deserves. Both she and Pablo Schreiber did such an amazing job and they both deserve acknowledgment of the fantastic acting. Either way Mariska will always be amazing to me, so screw the Emmys, she doesn't need an award to show how amazing she is. No one does in my opinion...and that ends my rant. Enjoy... **

Olivia rocked Noah asleep and when she heard his soft snores , she laid him in his crib. She walked over to her bed and fell down on top of it. Noah had worn her out all day and now she just wanted some rest before he woke up screaming early in the morning. She turned over and looked at the clock that was on nightstand and it said it was nine at night.

Just as her eyes were about to close her phone started to ring loudly and she quickly answered it to keep from waking up Noah.

"Detective Benson,"she sighed, obviously annoyed about being called before she could go to sleep.

"Hey, Olivia this is Alois,"he said over the phone.

"Sure, how can I help you...this time of night when I'm trying to fall asleep,"she said, and even though she liked Alois, she was tired and didn't want to be awake anymore.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you and Noah were doing okay,"

"Uh, yeah. We are... sorry about my attitude I'm just really tired,"

"No I get it. Call me if you need anything,"

"Thank you,"she said softly. "Goodnight, Alois,"

"Goodnight, Olivia,"

She bit her lip and waited for him to hang up but she didn't hear the line click. Yet she didn't hang up either and she kept the phone close to her ear and she could hear his tv in the background.

"Uh, are you going to hang up?" Olivia asked.

"Oh...I just thought you were,"he said. "Bye,"

"Bye,"she said. Neither of them hung up and Alois decided to hang up first and in few seconds she heard the dial tone.

Olivia looked back down at her phone and hung it up and then laid her head back down on her pillow before closing her eyes and she slowly drifted off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~

Olivia woke up to Noah's loud crying and she looked at the clock and saw it was seven thirty AM . She quickly got out of bed and ran over to Noah and picked him up from his crib. She gently kissed his forehead and walked into the kitchen.

"It's okay, my Prince. I know your hungry, let mommy make you a bottle," Olivia whispered to him gently.

She laid him in his high chair and she looked at him sadly as he cried and swung his arms everywhere in frustration. She quickly opened the refrigerator and got a cold bottle before putting it in the bottle warmer.

When the bottle was warmed she walked to Noah's high chair and Noah was already reaching out for his bottle. His cries lowered as she gave him his bottle and he finally stopped crying as he put it in his mouth. Olivia smiled as he hungrily drank the milk from the bottle.

Olivia knew it would only be a while before Noah would wet his diaper and she walked over to the small chest in the living room. She bad bought the chest just for Noah's diapers, wipes, toys, and pacifiers.

She opened the doors to the chest and looked through it and found no sign of diapers. She threw a few toys out on the floor and looked around for diapers and grew frustrated. When she had destroyed the order of everything in the chest , she ran to her purse on the kitchen counter. She had opened the expensive Gucci purse and found nothing. Even after checking every pocket that was on the purse. Still she found no diapers.

"Dammit,"she mumbled to herself. She looked around and saw Noah put down his half empty bottle and used his empty hand to make a grabbing motion with his hands. She looked and saw he was reaching for the box of cheerios and she opened the box and shook out a handful of cheerios on his high chair.

After she laid the box back on the counter she realized that she needed diapers and couldn't leave Noah alone so she took her phone off the counter and called Nick. After a few rings he finally answered.

"Hello?"he asked.

"Yeah, Nick it's Olivia, I really need you to buy me some diapers for Noah, and I promise I'll pay you back,"she quickly added the last part and leaned against the counter watching Noah stuff a few cheerios in his mouth.

"Oh, Liv I'm sorry but I'm in Jersy right now, visiting my mom,"he said sadly. "I'm really sorry,"

"No, it's okay...enjoy your day off,"she hung up the phone and then called Fin. After a few rings it went straight to voicemail and she sighed.

She definitely didn't want to call Amanda, not where their relationship stood now. Things were professional between them and the past building friendship with them, was starting to fade. Olivia didn't know why but sometimes she felt like the young detective didn't even respect her, but Olivia was too busy dealing with her own demons to care about anyone else's.

She looked down at her phone and then looked through her caller history. She touched his name and put the phone up to her ear, hearing the phone ring. She started to play with the end of her NYPD sweater , hoping to god that he would answer.

"Hello?"he asked and she sighed in relief.

"Um...yeah, is Olivia. Listen I was wondering if you could um...buy me some diapers for Noah. And don't worry I'll pay you back,"

"Oh, no problem,"he said.

"I didn't bother you, did I?"

"What? Oh no, I'm actually off today. I was just sitting in my bed watching CSI,"

"Okay, and thank you,"

"No problem,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~ Half an Hour Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Olivia put another spoonful of cheerios in her mouth and chuckled as Noah was now just playing with his cereal. She ran her hand through his dark brown hair and smiled.

She heard a knock at the front door and walked to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Alois and he wore grey sweatpants , a white jacket, and blue tennis shoes. His blonde hair was a mess and she wondered if he threw on anything when she called.

She opened the door and he gave her a warm smile. "Hey, I got the diapers and..." he held up a grocery bag and smiled at her. "I got some breakfast,"

"How do you know I haven't already eaten?"she asked.

"What have you eaten?"he asked.

"Cereal,"

"That's not gonna fill you up...you're still hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes,"she admitted. "I'm actually still starving,"

She moved out of the way and mentioned him inside. When he was inside he had gotten a full view off her and blushed before quickly turning his head. Olivia closed the door and turned around realizing that Alois had his head turned avoiding looking at her. She raised and eyebrow and gasped when she realized the NYPD sweater was all that she was wearing including a pair of socks and since it was a sweater she had years ago before her body grew, it hugged her curves and it stopped a few inches below her knees and he could see her long legs.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry...I forgot to get dressed,"she said, feeling her cheeks warm up in embarrassment.

"It's okay,"he said. He turned back around and looked at her , but kept his eyes above her waist. She would go throw on a pair of sweat pants, but she didn't want to leave Alois alone with Noah. There was a part of her that said it would be okay but she still wanted to protect her son.

"Besides you look better than me,"he said.

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Please, I'm not even wearing make up,"

"Who says you need to wear make up to be beautiful?"he asked, actually annoyed that she tried to discredit his complement. "You look gorgeous without make up,"

Olivia sighed and looked him in his captivating blue eyes and nodded. "Thank you,"she said, and silently cursed herself when her voice cracked.

Alois smiled and looked down at Noah. "What do you think Noah? Doesn't mommy look beautiful?"

Noah giggled and waved his arms around. Alois laughed and poked the baby in his chubby stomach, earning more giggles. Alois pulled out some diapers and laid them on her coffee table.

"Does he need to be changed?"he asked her.

"No, but give it a few minutes,"she said. She picked Noah up and walked into the living room laying him in his wide playpen. The baby giggled and started to crawl around going straight to the toys that were scattered around.

"So," Alois clapped his hands together and opened the bag up. "Are you ready to eat?"

Olivia smiled and sat down beside him on the couch. "Yeah, I'm starving,"


	7. Glass

Olivia groaned as she stretched out on the couch. She looked over, seeing that Alois was picking up their trash. She glanced over at Noah, who was silently snoring in his crib. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, and Alois brought over 'Rush Hour 3'. Olivia didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him she'd seen the movie three times...with Brian. So she just let him press the play button and leaned back on the couch.

"Thanks again for the breakfast,"she said to Alois.

He gave her a warm smile as he put her empty plate on top of his. "No problem,"

She stood up, helping him throw away all the food containers. She walked into the kitchen, throwing the garbage in the food can. Alois was behind her carrying their plates and he accidentally dropped them on the ground. Olivia jumped around, looking at Noah to see if he was still asleep. Alois froze in his own position glancing back seeing he had not woken up the baby. They both sighed in relief, looking at each other.

"I'm so sorry,"he said. He looked down at the pieces of white China on the floor. "Where's your broom and dust pan?"

"In the closet, over there near the bathroom,"she said.

She watched him hurry to the closet. He opened it and Olivia was actually embarrassed at how much of a mess it was. Besides, she was an overworked detective, she didn't really have time to clean. Being with Brian, more things were cluttered than every. She smiled remembering them argue about him leaving his clothes all over the bedroom floor, leaving beer bottles on the table, and even when he left the toilet seat up.

She slowly tried to walk over the glass, but ended up slipping over on of Noah's toy trucks. She cried in pain as her knee fell straight on the puddle of glass. She scooted away from the pile before looked down at her knee. There were pieces of glass in her knee and blood was trickling down her leg.

"Oh shit," Alois gasped. He dropped the broom on the floor and immediately picked Olivia up in his arms. She gasped herself as he carried her over to the couch. He laid her down on the couch carefully, before running into her bathroom.

Olivia leaned forward, pulling out pieces of glass from her knee. She hissed feeling her knee begin to burn. Alois rushed back into the living room, holding band aids and a bottle of peroxide. He sat on the end of the couch, gently taking Olivia's leg and laid it over his lap. Olivia was glad that he didn't see her blushing.

"This doesn't look that bad,"he said. She thought he was somewhat talking to himself as he was stared at her leg closely. He opened the bottle of peroxide and poured it over her knee. Olivia hissed and watched the white bubbles form on her cuts.

Alois blew on her knee softly, causing Olivia to but her lip. She held in a moan feeling his hot breath against her skin. He continued and Olivia noticed her body started to shake. She actually wanted him to keep going.

"Okay,"he sighed. He unwrapped a few small band aids. He laid them over each cut and when he was done he rubbed her knee softly. "Is it any better?"

"It is, thank you,"she said.

"Okay, just lay there and I'll go clean up the mess,"he got up, leaving her alone on the couch.

She lifted up on the arm of the couch, watching him sweep up the glass. Olivia's mind suddenly went to Brian. She remembered when they were together and she cut her finger, he simply said ' Put a paper towel on it'. That was before Lewis. She was over his house and while she was cutting an apple she cut her finger. After he told her to get a paper towel, before she even could, he took her finger in his mouth. She remembered him sucking on her finger, before she wrapped it in a paper towel. The next day, she came home and he had a brand new box of band aids on his counter.

_"What are those for?" Olivia asked Brian. She threw her jacket on his couch, sitting beside him. "Are you hurt?"_

_Brian looked at her and smiled. He shrugged , pulling her closer to him. "Nah,I just thought we might need them from now on,"_

_Olivia smiled herself, leaning towards him for a passionate kiss. _

Olivia giggled to herself, not noticing that Alois was beside her, watching her closely.

"What's so funny?"Alois said. He pulled her legs on his lap and turned his head towards the tv. He started to run his fingers up her skin, causing her to shudder. Alois didn't really notice since he was too engrossed in the movie.

"Just...remembering something,"she mumbled.

She watched him as he continued rubbing her legs with his fingers. She leaned her head on her pillow, closely watching this handsome man on her couch.

"Your staring is starting to creep me out,"he chuckled. He turned his head, smiling at her.

"No it just that...my friend is rubbing my legs,"she said.

Alois looked down at her legs and quickly pulled his hands away. His face flushed as he looked at her. "Oh no...I didn't mean to be like that. It's inappropriate I kn-"

"No it's okay,"Olivia chuckled at his reaction. "Really it's fine,"

Alois sighed in relief, as he resumed rubbing her legs. Alois watched the movie, laughing at a few jokes. Olivia laughed a few times as well but she felt her eyes start grow heavy. Before she knew it, she fell asleep, lightly snoring. Alois looked down at be legs, noticing there were a few scars on her legs, but her legs were still long and beautiful.

_Compliments of the job?,_he thought.

"Hey, Olivia. These scars where did the-"he stopped talking when he noticed she was asleep. He smiled at how peaceful and relaxed she looked. When she was awake, everyone noticed the tired look in her eyes and the movements she made that said overworked women.

_Oh well, I'll just ask her another time._

Alois looked around and noticed the pictures she had around the house. There were a few of her with this women that looked a lot like her, and he assumed that was her mother. There were some of her with a group of people who must have been her squad. He knew his assumption was right, when he saw a picture of them all smiling as they held their badges up. Some faces in those groups disappeared. Like there was a blonde with glasses who wasn't in others, and also a redhead. But most of them were of her and some man, with brown hair and blue eyes.

The man was also in the picture where they all held up their badges and it looked like she smiled the brightest with him. Alois bit his lip and turned his attention back to the movie, feeling as though he was intruding into her personal life.

He continued rubbing her legs, chuckling at more Chris Tucker jokes.

**TBC**


End file.
